Anytime, Sir
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: "Thanks, Minion" the boy whispered back, snuggling up in his bed, green eyes falling shut. "You're one fantastic fish."
1. Chapter 1

**I really like Minion. I really think Megamind as a child was adorable. I really like Hurt/comfort stories. I really wanted to write a story invovling these concepts.**

**This is the result.**

**Also...I don't really know what Megaminds name really is, although I've read a few fics that have his name as 'Syx' which is really cute, but I didn't copy. I just refer to him as 'the boy' 'the child' 'blue kid' **

**be warned...this fic starts out pretty serious.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They were taking him.

His heart raced as his green eyes darted frantically over the shrouded faces in his cell, all unrecognizable except for the Warden, who scowled down at the blue child with obvious distaste. He couldn't understand why this was happening, what he could have said or done to warrant such a punishment, but he was sorry- so_ so_ sorry. He begged and pleaded for them to reconsider, give him another chance. He'd be good…he promised he'd be good, he'd do whatever they wanted, _anything _if they just stopped.

"Too late, Brat" The warden's voice was as strict and disapproving as always, his arms folded across his chest. "It's time you learned to start following the rules around here."

They were closing in on him now, backing him into the corner of his cell like a small frightened animal. Despite the raw fear inside the boy, he tightened his arms around the glass sphere containing his fishy companion, and held on tight.

"No! Go away!" he cried, terrified as several hands reached out towards him. "Stop it! Please, stop!"

He crouched on the ground, curling his body around the sphere protectively, struggling against the hands that were pulling, tugging, each trying to pry him away. As he felt the familiar weight of Minions sphere being ripped from his hands he cried out again.

"You Can't!" he screamed, outraged, tears running down his face. "You can't have him!"

But they were taking him anyway. _C__onfiscating_, they said, but it was just the same as kidnapping in his book. They were taking away his guardian, his companion, the only friend he'd ever had... and they were taking him as if he were nothing more than some object or pet.

"Give him back! Please!"

He fought against the hands that were now trying to hold him back; kicking, screaming, even trying to bite them, but he was powerless to stop what was happening. The blue child could only watch with wide terrified eyes as Minion was carried away, the fish swimming in frantic circles inside his sphere, calling out to him.

"No! Minion!"

He fought against the restraining hands again only to be pushed back to the ground. When he looked back up it was just in time to see the cell door being shut behind the retreating forms.

"No! Come back!"

Darting up from the ground he rushed forward, gripping the bars, looking down the long corridor the group was now exiting.

"Come back! Please!" he cried out, voice breaking into sobs. "Minion!"

Through his cries he could hear the distant sounds of his companion calling back to him.

"Boss…Sir…wake up..._wake up, Sir!_"

With a strangled gasp the blue child awoke in his makeshift prison bed, heart pounding and eyes still blurred with tears. He quickly looked down beside him, to the small glass sphere containing his fishy companion. Relief washed over him as he met Minions overly concerned gaze.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" Minion asked, looking frightened and worried. "You were yelling in your sleep, and kicking the wall, and-" the fish gasped as he noticed the traces of tears on his young charges face. "You're crying! Are you sick, Sir? Are you hurt somehow? What can I do?"

With a relieved sob, the boy scooped the sphere up into his arms and hugged him tight, still too shaken from his nightmare to speak. The boys usually bright green eyes were shut tight, and he drew his knees up, resting his forehead on the top of Minions sphere.

"Sir?" the fish inquired, in a more quietly concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

Minions sphere was pressed so closely against his young master's chest that he could feel the shuddering breaths he took.

"Sir?" He nudged the glass, hoping to coax a response from the boy. "You're starting to scare me, Sir."

The child let out a choked laugh, and Minion felt some of the tension leave him as the boy pulled back to wipe the wetness from his cheeks, and smile down at him.

"I apologize for my erratic behavior, Minion." He replied. "I am just so relieved that you have not been taken away from me!"

"Taken away? Sir, what are you…" the fish trailed off as he seemed to realize what had occurred. "Oh." he frowned in sympathy. "Did you have a bad dream, sir?"

The look on his young master's face darkened considerably at the reminder, the hands that had yet to release his containment unit tightened just a fraction, and arms pulled him closer once again.

"A Nightmare, Minion." he corrected. "It was a nightmare."

"Well it's over now, Sir." Minion tried to reassure his boss. "I guarantee nothing is going to get you here; this is prison, after all."

"But," the boy hesitated a moment, eyes darting nervously to the cell door. "But what if they take you away from me, Minion?"

Minion blinked in surprised, unable to deny how scary a thought that was, but trying not to let it show in his expression or voice.

"That'll never happen, Boss. Not in a million years."

The child looked back at him, his green eyes still shining with fear and uncertainty, and not for the first time did Minion wish he was capable of doing more for his master.

"I couldn't stop them," The boy admitted in a low guilty voice. "I couldn't protect you."

"Don't be silly, Sir: It's _my _job to look after _you_," Minion replied, trying to ignore how inadequate he suddenly felt. "I may not have big muscles, or even arms and legs for that matter, but I promise I would never-"

"That's it, Minion!" the boy shouted, face lighting up in excitement as he jumped out of bed, taking care to set minion's sphere on the bed.

The fish blinked in confusion at the sudden mood change, "That's…what, Sir?"

"I just got a brilliant idea!" the kid exclaimed, pulling a box from under his bed. "It will fix everything!"

"That's great, Sir!" the fish cheered, relieved to see the fear and worry gone from his master.

"Um…what is it exactly, sir?"

The boy took out a pencil and began scribbling on a piece of paper, eyes narrowed in concentration, but a determined and satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm going to build you a body!"

Minion blinked from his spot on the bed.

"A body, sir?"

"Absolutely! It'll be perfect Minion!" the boy declared, still concentrating on the paper before him. "A really cool Robot body! With arms and Legs and…and a laser!"

"Laser, sir?"

"To help keep you safe," the child explained. "This way no one can take you from me."

"That's a wonderful idea, Sir!" the fish praised.

"There!" the boy announced, picking up the paper and showing it off to his companion. "Look, Minion!"

The drawing was not something anyone would expect from a six year-old, it wasn't some crudely drawn stick person surrounded by flowers, but a rather detailed schematic. The list of necessary tools where written on the side, along with ideas such as weapons and shields. The body itself was …interesting.

"That looks amazing, Sir, but …why does it resemble a gorilla?"

The boy rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Because Gorilla's are cool, Minion!"

"Oh! Right, of course!" Minion nodded, then frowned thoughtfully at the list. "Sir…I can't help but notice that we don't seem to have the necessary tools and equipment for such a suit."

The child's eager face suddenly fell and Minion regretted even bringing it up at the point.

"Well…it might take a little while," the child admitted, looking at the paper.

His face lit up again. "I could make a prototype though! It would be smaller, but it would still work!"

Minion grinned. "Fantastic, Sir! You truly are a genius!"

The child grinned at the praise, turning back to grab another piece of paper and making himself comfortable on the ground, scribbling away.

"Um...sir? don't you think such a task can wait til morning?" The fish asked. "It's still quite late and you need your sleep."

The child looked up at him with a worried frown.

"But what if they come while I am in a state of unconsciousness and detain you?"

"Well I may not have a robot body_ yet_ Sir," He replied, voice steady and sure, also letting the boy know that he had no doubt that he _would _have a robot body some day. "but as I was trying to say earlier, I would never allow them to take me from you."

"But-"

"And even if they did somehow manage to do so," Minion continued. "I would always find my way back to you, Sir. Always."

"You think so?" the child asked, hopeful.

"Absolutely, Boss!" he exclaimed, grinning his best grin. "So why don't you put your school things away and get back into bed, Mister. I'm exhausted just seeing you down there."

The boy laughed slightly and obediently put the supplies back into his box.

He hopped back onto the prison bed, pulling the thin covers over himself, and squirming to find a comfortable position before he turned to the side, facing his fishy companion.

"Do you feel better, Sir?" Minion asked.

The child smiled sheepishly and nodded, reaching out to pull the sphere closer toward him again; knowing somehow that Minion was right, that he would never leave him, but still wanting to keep him close.

"Pleasant dreams, Sir." The fish whispered as his master's eyes began to droop.

"Thanks, Minion" the boy whispered back, snuggling up in his bed, green eyes falling shut. "You're one fantastic fish."

Minion grinned; maybe he wasn't so useless after all.

"Anytime, Sir."

* * *

**Yeah...I know. This was pushing it with the cuteness...and I'll admit its a bit rushed toward the end. I really thought the dream was a good idea though, thats what had me writing this in the first place.**

**anyhow...I have another Megamind fic that needs my attention.**


	2. Shool!

**I was just going to post this by itself, but decided against it. Its felt somehow incomplete on its own. I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to just add it to this story- like a series of one-shots (if I ever do write more stuff with the two).**

* * *

A trip to the Wardens office was never a good thing, Minion had decided, as it usually led to disappointed scowls and lectures that left his young master feeling sad, confused, and somehow inadequate. So when two guards had come to escort his young charge there, he had been naturally apprehensive, even more-so when he realized that he was being left behind. It would be a quick trip one of the guards said, but minion was always a little uneasy whenever his master wasn't within his sights, no matter what the time length. It didn't help matters at all when the child had looked back at him with such an uncertain expression, that Minion wished he'd given up his usual silence in the presence of the humans and just called out to him.

Instead he was left to wait, swimming in small anxious circles within his sphere, eyes darting back to the cell door whenever he heard the slightest sound. When his master finally did return, Minion felt relief wash over him, along with a bit of confusion. His Young master did not look sad, or angry, or even bored- quite the contrary, the child was practically bouncing as he came back into the room, a huge grin of his face that made his green eyes sparkle.

"Sir!" he cried out happily once he was sure the guards had walked away, and the boy did not waste a moment as he scooped the sphere up in his thin arms and jumped upon the bed.

"Minion! You won't believe it!" the child exclaimed, still smiling widely, an expression that was so pleasantly infectious that Minion couldn't help but grin in return.

"What is it, Sir?"

The Boy bounced back up from the bed, unable to sit still.

"The warden is letting me go to _shool_!"

Minion blinked. "_Shool_, sir?"

"Yes!" the boy set the sphere onto the bed, took a few steps back the turned abruptly to face him with arms stretched out. "It's a place of learning! A facility that is outside the prison, minion!"

Minions eyes widened. "Outside? Really?"

"I know!" the boy exclaimed as he nodded eagerly. "Isn't it exciting?"

Minion knew that he probably should think that it was, but for some reason a sense of dread came over him.

"We will get to ride in a bus! A real bus, Minion!" his master continued, bouncing slightly on his feet. "And we'll get to go there five days a week, during shool hours, which I've estimated to be roughly seven hours a day!"

"That's great sir!" he intoned, trying not to dampen the boys mood.

"But I haven't told you the best part yet!" the boy exclaimed, coming down to his knees by the bed so he was eye level with the fish, laying his arms on either side of the sphere and leaning his head in close as if he were sharing a secret.

"What is it, Sir?" minion found his voice lowering with genuine curiosity.

The boy grinned, straightening his shoulders in a somewhat proud gesture.

"There will be _children_ there!" he announced, and before Minion could even blink his master had jumped back to his feet. "Children, Minion!"

"Children?" he blinked. "You mean…"

"Yes!" the boy nodded. "I will finally be able to socialize with those of my own age group, Minion! They will be my classmates- my peers!"

Minion felt like he finally understood the sinking feeling within him as his master became lost within his own thoughts- happy thoughts. His Master was a bright child, naturally, but his enthusiasm and eagerness sometimes blinded him to reality. Minion worried instantly that his charge was going to be disappointed if this 'shool' did not meet his high expectations.

"What do you suppose children are like, Minion?"

The fish blinked and looked up at his Masters inquisitive green eyes, his voice a bit more calm but the smile still in place.

"Oh…I'm not sure, Sir." he answered honestly. "I've never met any."

"Me neither." the boy grinned despite the comment, "But they have to be better than the adults. Don't you think?"

Minion thought a moment about the adults, the humans that towered over both him and his master, the guards that looked on with disinterest or distrust, and the inmates that while not cruel often got the boy into mischief.

"I certainly hope so, Sir."

There was hardly any sleep for the two of them that night. His Master eventually got into bed, but remained wide awake, staring up at the ceiling as he continued to talk about what shool would be like, and then lasping into thoughtful silences a second later. Minion tried to persuade him to get some sleep but the boy said it was impossible, his body was full of pent up energy and his mind would not stop thinking. He also described a peculiar sensation in the pit of stomach that was both unsettling and exhilarating, and then had a moment of panic as he thought he might be ill. Minion assured him that he was fine, just excited, and that he also had the same feeling (although for different reasons).

Minion finally drifted off to sleep, and when he was awaken the next morning by his eager young master, he wondered if the boy had gotten any sleep at all. The boy happily held out his wrists to the two guards at his door so that he could be cuffed- it was prision precedure, the Warden stated, but Minion hated the sight of chains around the boys wrist. The blue child didn't seem to mind at all and just started talking to Minion, earning him strange looks from a few guards as they walked outside. His master was beaming as they stood outside, and the bus pulled up to let them board.

As they arrived at the school house, his master had grown silent, still smiling in anticipation. They made there way to the door, two guards trailing behind them, minion held securely in the boys hands. His Master came to a stop within the entrance, eyes widening and mouth dropping open just slightly in surprise. Minion understood the reason as he looked within the room. Yes there were children, excited children who were laughing and cheering at one particularly familar looking boy who was suspended in the air as he effortless twirled a large desk. Minion was sure that if he recognized the child then his Master most certainly remembered. The swirly-haired boy saw them first and he casually dropped the desk back in its place, staring as if he'd never seen the two of them before. The other children looked as well, some of them gasped, most just stared with wide eyes and open mouths. His masters grip tighten around his sphere just slightly and Minion felt a surge of protectiveness come over him. Minion's expression hardened into determination, almost daring them to try something, above him his Master smiled- hesitant and hopeful.

* * *

**Again with me rushing the ending. Sorry. I just had this on my mind- imagining a young Megamind before his first day of school. He was just so adorable and instantly swayed me to his side. Loved it! hated how he was treated though, but at least he had Minion.**


End file.
